Lois Lane
, "Monkey Fun" Dana Delany }} Lois Lane was the star reporter for the Daily Planet, as well as Superman's girlfriend. History .]] Lois was part of a military family as her father, Sam Lane, was actively enlisted in the United States military. She and her sister Lucy grew up on an army base, and Lois received martial arts training from her father.Idem, "Legacy" Lois liked to be on top; she was not above taking risks to get a story as well as using aggressive tactics to accomplish her goals. These have included using informants; this technique has gotten her into trouble in two separate instances. The first was where Lex discovered that one of his scientist provided Lois with information and used him to lure Superman into a trap. The second being when she recruited an engineer who worked for Lexcorp to provide information. He promptly became obsessed with, and tried to kill her out of revenge. She is an award winning reporter who has travelled a great deal and can be easily classified as the newspaper's star reporter. When she first met Clark Kent, she dismissed him as a hay seed from Smallville. Eventually, they became friends and would work together regularly. Although, Clark was able to beat Lois out of story on a few occasions. Examples include when Clark was able to clear a convicted killer waiting to die on death row and his breaking the story of Superman's research pact with Star Labs. She eventually learned to respect Clark and would come to trust his judgement and abilities, including taking it hard when he faked his own death. She has had a few significant romantic relationships as well. She previously had dated Billionaire Lex Luthor, until she eventually dumped him. She even had a brief relationship with Bruce Wayne before discovering his secret identity as Batman. When she discovered his secret, she declined a further romantic relationship with him saying that there were things about his life she didn't want to know,Idem, "World's Finest" though later she explained she almost had second thoughts about their brief relationship.Idem, "The Demon Reborn" Lois was at first skeptical of Superman but like so many others in Metropolis grew to love him as their hero and symbol. Lois was saved by Superman on multiple occasions, including when terrorists took over Air Force One and when the deranged criminal Toyman kidnapped her as part of his scheme against Bruno Manheim. At one point, during Superman's brainwashing by Darkseid she enlisted her father's help in obtaining the necessary security clearance so she could break Superman out of a military installation. In the end however but she eventually got closer to him and ended up dating him. After the Cadmus Crisis, it was never made clear whether or not Lois has figured out that Superman and Clark Kent are the same person. During the future, it is speculated that Clark may have eventually revealed his secret to Lois and possibly may have married her. It is unknown if Lois is still alive during the 2040s. Abilities Lois's determined journalistic skills were her primary skills. Being the daughter of an army officer, she also had a fair knowledge of self-defense and other skills. Background information Trivia * Superman/Batman Annual #4, a story by Paul Levitz, elaborates on the world of . Lois is revealed to have died roughly ten years prior, leaving Superman distraught and less connected with humanity; even going so far as to leave Earth after locking Luthor away in the Phantom Zone. * Actress Dana Delany would voice Lois Lane in every single appearence of the character including playing Lois Lane in the animated feature Superman: Braniac Attacks. She would also voice the character in the non DCAU associated series The Batman. Delany also appeared as the voice of Lane in the 2002 video game Superman: Shadow of Apokolips. She also brought a lot to the character as both a fan of the comic books and the original tv series starring George Reeves. She based her Lois Lane performance on the tough talking women of 1940s cinema. Appearances * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" * "Fun and Games" * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Feeding Time" * "The Way of All Flesh" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man, Part 1" * "My Girl" * "Tools of the Trade" * "Blasts From the Past" * "The Prometheon" * "Speed Demons" * "Livewire" * "Identity Crisis" * "Target" * "Action Figures" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Double Dose" * "Solar Power" * "Brave New Metropolis" * "Monkey Fun" * "Ghost in the Machine" * "World's Finest" * "Father's Day" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Little Girl Lost" * "Where There's Smoke" * "Little Big Head Man" * "In Brightest Day..." * "Superman's Pal" * "A Fish Story" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Legacy" * "Double Talk" * "Out of the Past" * "The Breed" * "Frozen Out" * "Only A Dream, Part II" (dream sequence) * "A Better World" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Starcrossed, Part I" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Divided We Fall" * "Destroyer" }} See also * List of times Superman saved Lois Lane in the DCAU Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Journalists